Pet Shop Musical
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: The pets sing songs at random times so beware. I MADE THE COVER IMG :DD
1. Episode 1 (PILOT)

**Just letting you know im making a new series yeah yeah SO GIMMIE IDEAS OR PM SOME SONGS MADE BY YOU :D **

**GOOD BYE ~**Love you followers and favoriters


	2. Episode 2

**FRIIIIDAYYY HEY HEYY What this took A LOT of thought in doing, and each song request equals another, chapter, or maybe 2 songs in the same chapter, the more you give ideas the more I will do!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**SOME OF THE SONGS I POST ARE NOT MINE, THE FOLLOWING SONGS IN THE CHAPTER THAT I DID NOT MAKE INCLUEDS "REPLAY" BY ZENDAYA, I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG NOR ANY OF THE LYRICS!**

Zoe trent was sitting on the swing, writing her songs in her notebook, she loved to make songs, and sing them. She lover musicals as well, since she was little. Her favorites was, High School Musical, Glee, and Annie, and that's only naming not even a CM of it! Her sister Gail, and her best friend Pepper coming to her. "Hey Zoe, what are you writing?" Pepper asked and Gail shook her head in agreement. Zoe hid her notebook closer to her "I-its nothing" Gail rolled her eyes "Come on sister, you cannot keep ANYTHING from me" she said, "C'mon Zoe what is it?" Pepper asked. While they weren't paying any attention, she turned to a blank page, and showed them, "See it's just nothing" she shrugged and went home. She slipped into her bed, and put on her headphones and lied on her back. For about ten minutes, she listen to shuffle for a while, then she heard a song that she got into a groove, in fact, she started to sing with it. She jumped from her bed singing/

.

"Make it stop"

"Sound so good, I just can't take no more"

"Turn it down, turn it up"

"I don't know, I don't know"

"But don't stop, don't move"

"Just keep it there"

"Keep it right there, keep it right there"

"I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go"

"e-everywhere I go"

"Play you everywhere I go"

Zoe felt happy singing in her own room, she continued the song,

"Yeah!"

"Wanna put this song on replay!"

"I can listen to it all day"

"I can listen to you all day!"

"Hear you all day"

"Yeah"

Gail entered the room and clapped "Way to go sis, you're a good singer but this was dazzling!" Zoe stopped, and turned around to see standing there was her sister, "Oh you were watching.." she gulped, but Gail laughed, "What's to be ashamed of, your talented sis" Zoe hugged her sister, "And everyone should know that!" Zoe looked at her confused. In school, Zoe's principle asked to come and see her. "Yes ma'am?" Zoe asked, "Well, I just wanted to say, you have been accepted in the High Music club in our school, you're the leader, so please go find some new members to join and make our club grow," the principle said sternly, Zoe looked at her, "REALLY?" She jumped up and sprang up from the chair and she knew just whom to ask, her friends! The first one she saw was Vinnie and Pepper chatting, she interrupted her conversation, "Hey guys wanna join my club?" Pepper rolled her eyes, "Is it for fashion?" Zoe shook her head, "No, I wish, but no its for Singing!" Vinnie looked at Pepper, "Singing? Isn't that your thing?" Zoe looked down, "I know but, I have heard you guys sing before, and you guys know that your amazing at singing, so please?" her eyes grew big, Vinnie and Pepper couldn't resist, "Oh, Alright". Zoe skipped away, "Thanks! You won't regret it!"

Next she found Minka, Russell, Sunil, and Penny's all together, "Perfect," She thought, she march towards them. "Hey you guys.." Russell looked at Zoe, "Alright what do you want?", "Oh Russell dear I want nothing, justmaybeifujoinmysingingclub" "What?" They said in unison, Zoe gulped, "Wellll will you join my singing club?" Minka Looked at Russell who looked at Sunil who looked at Penny, and that made Zoe worry, "What's in it for us?" Sunil said, "The…joy of..being..in..my..club…?" Zoe said sheepish, "Well Zoe we would be happy, too, but remember, we have other things to do too, like we have other club to be in, not just yours…." Penny said, but Minka was all in for it, "Sure, I can do it after art club!" Sunil started to think…"Well.. maybe I could after my magic club," Penny chimed in, "I can…do it after gymnast club," they looked at Russell, "Well I can do I guess, after Chess, mathematic, robotics, and.." "Alright thank you!" Russell looked and blinked, "But I didn't say about the.." Zoe was already gone, she plans to call Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles later to see if they want to join. She felt pretty good about this….

**OKAY I HOPE U LIKE THIS and I also hope U liked the final season of The Pet Crew :D **


	3. Episode 3

**Hey, phew, my brother would NOT get off; he is so addicted on chicken smoothie and takes him over an hour just to type something and get off. True story! And I almost couldn't do it, but I'm here now :D I hope U all enjoy this next chapt-chapt, ENNJOYY BTW if u don't like Zoe x Sunil just a tiny bit of it this ain't a chapt for you **

In the Music Club, Zoe was teaching everyone the basics, "So before we begin, you need to learn rhythm, like dancing. Vinnie, Penny, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking about the rest of you." Russell shrugged, "But I thought that we were all pretty good dancers, and this is music club." Zoe got all up in Russell's face "YES but what's the point of singing if you cannot dance Ferguson?" Russell stood up, "But I can dance" he started wiggling his arms, Zoe shook her head and gave him a piece of paper, "What's this?" "Its dance club hours, I signed you up," he flipped her hair, "Alright, let's begin our harmony lessons," Vinnie rose his hand, "Im hunnnnnngryyyyyyyyyyy" Zoe face palmed, "But Vinnie," "Oh wait," Vinnie started to sing

"_Im hungry, and I need a snack, c'mon I wanna relax, so lets go gets some food, because im hun hun hungry." _They walked out to get lunch, but Sunil stayed, "I wanna sing" He grinned "ahem"

"_I may not be a singer but I know here I belong, please Zoe why don't you join me in this song.." _

Zoe sighed and Joined him and they joined hands and songs.

"_I guess if Im tryin_

_I can sing my own song, So im glad Sunil dear you have invited me along,"_

"_So lets sing our hearts out just you and me"_

_Singing our makin harmony"  
_

"_Lets go, show them all that this is all we need,_

_Who needs to auto tune, we have your voices,_

_Yes im sure these are the right choices_

_Zoe, Aren't you happy that I wanted to stay, the other well they wanted to eat and play, we will show them that they made a mistake!" _

"_Lets go, show them all that this is all we need,_

_Who needs to auto tune, we have your voices,_

_Yes im sure these are the right choices_

_So lets sing our hearts out just you and me"_

_Singing our makin harmony_

_I can sing my own song, So im glad Sunil dear you have invited me along_

Zoe hugged Sunil "Thanks darling"

_**UGH TOO SHORT, I have to go to bed and this is as much I can do! Night guys, have good dreams, dreams about meeee JK JK JK But anyway tomarrow is the KCAs :D Or today if u r reading this now :p**_


	4. Episode 4

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee it is Friday :D Let get on with itttt : )**

_**DISCLAIMER: SOME OF THE SONGS LISTED ARE SONGS THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE WROTE, NOTE,ANY COPY RIGHTED SONGS THAT ARE LISTED IN THE CHAPTER TO NOT BELONG TO ME. **_

Russell was pushing a piano into the room; "heeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh" he breathed with pushing the piano inside, "Alright Look Zoe," Zoe stared at the piano for a while, "Can you play? And uh, can you sing with it?" Russell got a big smile, and started playing the piano, "Ahem.."

"_Oh I could throw you in a lake .." _he begun, every shouted, "NO STOP!

"_I won't deny im gonna miss you when you're.." _they shouted again ,"NOO STOP!"

"_I can't decide…"_" Russell tried to sing, Vinnie stopped him, "I can't decide if I should let you not get beaten up," he made a fist at him making Russell gulp, "How..Bout..No.." he shakes his head no. Vinnie let him go and sat back down. "Alright and before we begin..and I mean really begin" she says glaring at Russell. Penny ling began to sing

"_Im wide awake, yes I was in the dark, I had a open heart la laaaaaaaaa…."_

"_I should have known then than I now, I would Have dived in the in the….deep doors…?"_

"Uhh thank you so much for trying and singing a wholesome song….I guess.." Zoe said , "I would really love to hear Sunil sing something, he is really good!"Zoe said admiring Sunil whom hid, "What me?" I don't think so Zoe." Pepper spoke up, "HEY WHY NOT VINNIE SING?" "No, now you sing right now for yelling,"

"_Twilight Twilight brightest star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world to high, like a sparkle in the sky….."_

Zoe looked up, "Yes, now Vinnie sing," "Uh hey why doesn't Minka sing she has been quiet" Vinnie said as an excuse, "No…..Vinnie sing….." Zoe said dramatically, Vinnie was about to when Buttercream jumped up,

"_I want canddddddddddyyyyyyy dun dun da dumdum, I lovvee candddddddddyyyyyyy"_

"Butter nooooooooo"

**HOPE U ALL ENJOYED THIS RANDOM WEIRD CHAPTER!**


	5. Episode 5

**Hey guys its been a lonnng hiatus, hehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehe, buts, I am here now, AND I MISSED U ALL D: But its FanFiction Friday and we are gonna do this :D **

**Pet Shop Musical…**

Buttercream hopped and told the pet some wonderful news, "Hey hey Zoe! Remember that time you posted a video of me singing on YouBlube?" Zoe nodded confusingly, "Yes, but why are you so excited about it? Did you strike a million views?" Buttercream open her locker door and put her books away while talking to Zoe, "Even better bo butter Zoe no Chloe," she hipped her hair and slammer her locker door, "You see, a producer saw it and they discovered me! Like the Justin guys everyone hates, well Im off to English, see ya buddy le zunny!" when she left, Zoe was in shock, "HOW ON THIS BLAZING EARHT DID SHE GET DISCOVERED BEFORE I DID?"" Zoe punched her locker, which hurt, a lot. She ran into the girls bathroom and looked at her hand, "Hey Zoe, do ya need to go to the nurse?" Minka aid who was applying on makeup, "What happened anyway?" she asked while taking the makeup and putting them back into her purse. "I just punched my locker, its all good," "Well why did ya do that for, are you mad or something," Said Minka, walking out of the bathroom with Zoe, "No, I was just, really, realy shocked when, Buttercream got discovered as a new singer, AND NOT ME, I-I mean and that I was just ever so happy for her," Zoe said, "That is great! Let's go tell everyone else,"

Minka and Zoe arrived in the Music Club where Russell was teaching them old boring music, "And one two three four," he was making them play the violin and piano while singing one note, when Vinnie finally broke, "Hey I cannot deal with this! Where is the cool stuff, where's the Dubstep" Russell blinked, "Really? Dubstep? It has no art or nothing, I mean seriously Vinnie," Zoe put down her purse, "It's always something up with you Russell, isn't it?" Russell frowned, "I will have you know that.." "Sit down," Zoe commanded and Russell sat down quietly, "Now everyone I would like to congratulate Buttercream for getting discovered as a artist and blah blah blah," "Whoa Really?" Sunil asked Minka, "Yep! We should gfo and tell her on what a great job she did with her singing, IN PERSON!" they scrambled out of there leaving Zoe, who was too resentful to show up, _"Zoe…what are you doing? Im getting jealous again! Augggh, whatever I'll go and say good job or whatever..BUT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! What am I saying? This is just like what I did with Russell, No, I'm Happy for Buttercream. I'm so proud!" _Zoe walked out and went to say "Fabulous Job to her friend, but there's a note on her locker, _" Hello my friendly friends! I am here to let you know that I am not going to be in school for a while, ya know the recording bording stuff o' fluff!_" At this, Zoe twitched and you can probably tell, there's a song coming on.

_Do my eyes mislead what I just saw, _

_My friend got a deal before me, _

_Is this against the law?_

_I hate, I hate HATE HATE HATE HER!_

_What am I doing, she is my friend_

_Can I be that hateful? _

_I meant that I am really grateful!_

_NO Im not, yes I am , this makes me see,_

_Why does this envy, live inside me? _

_Do I care….yes…do I really..No_

_What am I saying, _

_This isn't fair_

_Its not her fault, _

_Yes it is,_

_I am a good person but this makes me wonder to see.._

_Why does this envy, live inside me? _

_Russell, Sunil and now Buttercream, _

_I have gotten the best of myself over the thing you have gotten_

_But not me_

_It makes me wonder to see.._

_Why does this envy..live inside me_

_Why Why why, no Im angry really mean,_

_This isn't real, Im really sorry_

_I want being a fool_

_Ha, I was not_

_There is a side of myself that makes me see…_

_Why does this envy live inside of me?"_

After this, Zoe decided never to be jealous again. "Never again will I ever me envy of my friends, I don't wanna make them feel bad right?" _"Yes I DO" " _No, I actually don't," walking back into the Music Club, Zoe sees a piece a CD on the floor. Taking it, she puts it in a CD player, " Okay Okay yes the Mic is on!" It was Buttercream and Zoe! "Here I go," Buttercream began to sing, and Zoe realized that being a jealous monster was not being a good supporting friend. Later that day, the pets continued wither there class, and Zoe thought, "Maybe one day Will I have a chance to make it in the big city, Buttercream may have already made it, and I'm very happy about it!"

And she was never envious again.

**THE END :D **


	6. Episode 6

**ITS SUMMER! YAY NO MORE SCHOOL, AND THAT MEANS IM BACK! SO HOW ARE THINGS, YOUR FEEDING YOUR PETS, GETTING GOOD GRADES OH HEY DID YA DO SOMETHING TO YOUR HAIR?, AND WOW SEASON 3 IS LOOKING GREAT SO FAR :3 I CAN GO ON AND ON AND ON AND ON BUTTT I THINK YOU'D RATHER READ MY STORY, SO ENJOY!**

_**The song in this story is a request by "**__**Bohemianrhapsody**__**"**_

The gang was all in the club room, Zoe was getting them all ready for a concert tomorrow, "Alright guys, this is something big, and now all of you will go to your other classes and we will continue this at the end of school," As they got up, Penny mumbled to Sunil, "Geez she sound like our teacher," she said rolling her eyes, "I HEARD THAT and I basically am!" Zoe shot back at them. Gail was stalking to Zoe in the hall way, when Vinnie walked over, "Hooba Dooba! Hey Gail. And Zoe," "Oh hey Vinnie, I heard you guys were doing a play-concert thing," Gaily said to Vinnie, "Well, yes I am, hooba dooba," Gail looked at Vinnie weirdly, and Zoe looked mad, "You mean WE!?" she said in an envy-like tone,"Yeah well what too I guess, but uh yea know, I do the dance move," Gail cupped her hands, "Really?" Zoe groaned and face palmed, "We ALL do dance moves, let's go Gail,"

As they were leaving Vinnie called out, "WELL I DO MOST OF THEM!" he sighed when Sunil appeared, "Whats wrong Vins?" Vinnie had a dramatic look on his face, "Chicks man," Sunil rolled his eyes, "Well lets go, we have to practice before Ms. Diva gets our tail," Vinnie laughed, "Yeah she soo diva-ish she is sooo-" Zoe was right in front of them, "Im sooo?" She said impatiently, 'Your soo pretty heyyy" Vinnie said sheepish. Zoe whipped her hair and walked away, "Thought so," Sunil whispered to Vinnie, "Nice save," "Really?" he whispered back, "No,"

After days of long hard practicing the gang was finally ready to put on the show, in front of their parents. This made Sunil extra nervous, "Our parents" He gulped, his parents didn't actually know that he was in this; they just came because they are good friends with Penny lings parents. "Sunil come on you have to get ready," Minka said Sunil shakes his head, "No my parents will see me," he said turning around "And know that you're an excellent singer," Penny said, trying to cheer him up, but it wasn't helping. Pepper got an idea, "Alright then," she marched up to his parents, "Ahem, your son is going to be performing in the concert, Bye," "What?!" said Sunil's parents at the same time. Pepper walked back dressing room and sat, "Done," Sunil panicked, "Oh know what are they thinking of me now?!" Russell got up, "No time for that, it's show time!" Everyone got into their places. And the light turned on.

_All: Is This The Real Life?__  
__Is This Just Fantasy?__  
__Caught In A Landslide__  
__No Escape From Reality___

_Open Your Eyes Look Up To The Skies And See__  
__(short piano part played)__  
__Vinnie: I'm Just A Poor Boy (Girls: Poor Boy) (girls humming in a christian like way) I Need No Sympathy__  
__All: Because I'm Easy Come,Easy Go,Little High,Little Low__  
__Minka: Anyway The Wind Blows Doesn't Really Matter To Me (piano part) To Me___

_Sad Part__  
__(piano part played in sad version)__  
__Zoe: Mama,Just Killed A Man Put A Gun Against His Head Pulled My Trigger Now He's Dead__  
__(piano part played in funeral version)__  
__Minka: Mama,Life Has Just Begun But Now I've And Gone Thrown It All Away__  
__(piano and drums)__  
__Penny: Mama,Ooh Didn't Mean To Make You Cry (buttercream and minka crying in this part of the song)__  
__Sunil:If I'm Not Back Again This Time Tomorrow__  
__Pepper: Carry On,Carry On As If Nothing Really Matters__  
__(brief descending piano part)___

_(sad piano part)__  
__Buttercream: Too Late My Time Has Come Sends Shivers Down My Spine (bell tree sound by pepper) Bodies Aching' All The Time Goodbye Everybody I've Got To Go__  
__Gotta Leave You All Behind And Face The Truth (short guitar part)__  
__Mama,Ooh (Littlest Pet Shop Pets: Anyway The Wind Blows)__  
__I Don't Wanna Die__  
__(humming as sad part ends) Sunil: Sometimes Wish I've Never Been Born At All___

_(guitar solo)__  
__(doomed part of guitar solo leading to opera)___

_Opera__  
__(piano played in 1800s opera form)__  
__Russell: I See A Little Silhouetto Of A Man__  
__All: Scaramouch,Scaramouch Will You Do The Fandango__  
__Thunderbolts And Lightning Very,Very Frightening Me__  
__Vinnie and Buttercream: Galilei,Galileo,Galilei,Galileo,Galilei,Galileo Figaro__  
__All: Magnificooooooooooo__  
__Vinnie: I'm Just A Poor Boy Nobody Loves Me__  
__Girls: He's Just A Poor Boy From A Poor Family Spare Him His Life From This Monstrosity__  
__(short piano part)__  
__Vinnie: Easy Come,Easy Go Will You Let Me Go__  
__Sunil and Girls: Bismillah! No We Will Not Let You Go (Let Him Go)__  
__Bismillah! We Will Not Let You Go (Let Him Go)__  
__Bismillah! We Will Not Let You Go__  
__Russell and Girls: Let Me Go,Will Not Let You Go__  
__Let Me Go,Will Not You Go__  
__Let Me Go,Will Not Let You Go__  
__Let Me Goooooooooo__  
__All for except Russell: (x7) No,No,No,No,No,No,No__  
__Zoe: Oh Mama Mia,Mama Mia__  
__Buttercream and Penny: Mama Mia Let Me Go__  
__All: Beelzebub Has A Devil Put Aside For Me,For Me,For Meeeeeeeee___

_Hard Rock__  
__(guitar riff)__  
__(minka,pepper,and vinnie headbanging)__  
__Zoe: So You Think You Can You Can Stone Me And Spit In My Eye !?__  
__(guitar that may be intense to kids under 13)__  
__So You Think You Can Love Me And Love Me And Leave Me To Die !?__  
__(guitar part played in heavy metal form)__  
__Pepper: Oh Baby,Can't Do This To Me Baby__  
__Just Gotta Get Out Just Gotta Get Right Outta Here___

_(guitar riff resumes)__  
__(descending part of guitar riff)___

_Final Part__  
__(piano part returns)__  
__Ooh,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh__  
__Ooh Yeah,Ooh Yeah__  
__(guitar part)___

_Penny: Nothing Really Matters__  
__Buttercream: Anyone Can See__  
__Minka: Nothing Really Matters__  
__Sunil: Nothing Really Matters To Me___

_(piano part played in romantic version)__  
__(guitar part "reprise of sad part" )___

_Buttercream and Zoe: Anyway The Wind Blows__  
__(gong struck by pepper)_

Hey heared the audience roar, as they finished, and they humbly took a bow, "They love us!" Zoe exclaim and jumped up and down. "Sunil we must talk to you," It was his mom and dad, Sunil knew it was trouble, but instead, they pulled him into a big hug," Why didn't you tell us?"Sunil looked down, "Well, you guys wanted me to be a doctor, and I thought you wouldn't approve," Vinnie from the background leaned to Russell and said, "His parents wanted him to time travel?" Russell face palmed. Sunil parents laughed a little, "Oh Sunil, we are proud of you, and you can still be a doctor," said his dad, "If you want," added his mom. Sunil grinned as he saw them walk off proud of him.

_**The enndd**_

_LPS word of the week: Don't'cha wanna sing just like me? _


	7. Episode 7

_**Welcome to another fanfiction of nun other than…LPSG! Enjoy ;3; Also this episode has Russepper and Russoe, , don't like it, leave :3**_

_**THE SONG HERE IS REQUESTED BY SPYROSUN, I DO NOT OWN SONG **_____

Zoe a in the music room, recording a song of hers. Russell and Pepper was sitting there, watch her. "Well you guys I think that's it!" Zoe said taking off her headphones and turning off the mic, "You were great Zoe!" Pepper said to Zoe, Russell stood up, "Yeah it was great!" Pepper punched Russell's arm, "I already said that," Russell rubbed his arm lightly. "Zoe picked up a CD, "What's that compact disc?" Russell asked, Pepper and Zoe stared at him," The CD?" "This is my song, it my only one, and it's the perf one!" "Why iss it sooo..perf?" Pepper asked, "Because, darling, after a whole bunch of tries, its finally done, and no other one can replace it! That's why it's so perf, I dunno what I'd be without it" Zoe skipped to class. Russell and Pepper looked at each other, " Uh oh," and then they went to class too.

Afterward, Pepper was sitting in a little corner, with something shiny in her hand, Russell came behind her, "Um, what's that?" Pepper turned around slowly, "Lookie here Russell my man," Pepper showed Russell a CD, "Uh okay?" he shrugged and started walking away, Pepper followed after him, "No no no look," Russell turned around, "What?" They went to a computer room, and Pepper put in the CD, and it was Zoe's Song, Pepper was giggling, but Russell panicked on the inside. "PEPPER?! Why do you have Zoe CD?" Pepper rolled her eyes, "Russell this is a typical story line. I Mean, I find Zoe's CD she find out she lost it, then we give it to her, and then she asked question and junk and we are friends again," Russell blinked and took the CD, "Or we can just give it to her," "I guess but…" "But what…?" Pepper sighed, "Yeah then I guess, but she's in class right now sooo.." Pepper pressed the eject button, but the CD came out slowly, "Come on," Pepper started to pull it out herself "Uh Pepper I wouldn't.." The CD as pulled out, but had a crack in it.

Pepper looked at Russell, "Dang, your screwed like a light bulb man," Russell frowned, "Me? You did it, im not a part of this," Pepper grabbed his arm, "Please help me, who knows what Zoe would do to me," Pepper eyes grew and sparkled, "Please…" Russell groaned "Come on, then let go find a repair man," Pepper jumped up, "Really? Their is a repair man for CD's?" Russell face palmed, "No, but I do know someone who can help, let's go, while its our break," Russell grabber her hand and ran out of the school. "So where are we goin?" Russell kept walking, "BlockBuster," "What..?" "Yeah,"

They got to BlockBuster, "Hey Ed, got this CD I need ya to fix it," Ed adjusted his glasses, "Well my good friend , you got 100 bucks?" Russell nearly hit the floor, " A 100 DOLLARS?!" A voice came out of nowhere said, "That's outrageous!" They all blinked, and paused for a moment. "Well I'm sorry I don't have a 100 dollars right now, but do you know someone who may be able to?" Ed scratched his head, "Well I may..try GameStop maybe" _**Guys please, stop saying these brands to much copyright stuffs. **_Russell and Pepper walked to the next 2 stores and stopped at GameStop _**Lol,**_ "Can you maybe fix a CD?" The man smiled, "Sure!" Russell grinned and Pepper gave the guy the CD. The man sniffed the CD, "Hey this is Music, not a video game," Russell looked confused, whats the difference?" They got kicked out of the store. "Zoe's beautiful song and her Beautiful voice is ruined,!" Russell slightly sobbed. "Pepper tugged him, "Hey we will be ruined if we don't get back to school, break time is nearly over,"

_**Back at school…**_

Zoe was standing by the Music Room, "Hey guys, I lost my CD," She didn't seem that sad, "Yeah and we broke it.." Pepper said with a sigh, Russell gasped, "Uh, Zoe did you know your looking gorgeous today?" he gulped, Zoe laughed a bit, "Darlings its fine, I need to record again anyway," Russell and Pepper looked up, "Why?" "Because, I didn't sing the right song anyway!" They got back into the room and recorded again. Zoe begun

_Grew up in a small town__  
__And when the rain would fall down__  
__I'd just stare out my window__  
__Dreaming of what could be__  
__And if I'd end up happy__  
__I would pray (I would pray)___

_Trying hard to reach out__  
__But when I tried to speak out__  
__Felt like no one could hear me__  
__Wanted to belong here__  
__But something felt so wrong here__  
__So I prayed I could break away___

_[Chorus:]__  
__I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
__I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky__  
__And I'll make a wish__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
__But I won't forget all the ones that I love__  
__I'll take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway___

_Wanna feel the warm breeze__  
__Sleep under a palm tree__  
__Feel the rush of the ocean__  
__Get onboard a fast train__  
__Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)__  
__And breakaway___

_[Chorus]___

_Buildings with a hundred floors__  
__Swinging around revolving doors__  
__Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but__  
__Gotta keep moving on, moving on__  
__Fly away, breakaway___

_I'll spread my wings__  
__And I'll learn how to fly__  
__Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye__  
__I gotta take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway__  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
__But I won't forget the place I come from__  
__I gotta take a risk__  
__Take a chance__  
__Make a change__  
__And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway…_

Russell clapped "Wow that was really awesome," Pepper clapped also," Yeah so good! I know one day you'll make a great singer!" Zoe whipped her hair around while walking away, "Hah! I know" "That's Zoe for ya, so anyway, what does the song sound anyway with the scratch in it Russell?" They put it in, and the music was all auto tuned, "Woah," They kept the CD, and played it at some times.

_**The end**_

_LPS WORD OF THE WEEK: OMG we could BFF it could be._


	8. Episode 8

**Hi everybody, welcome to yet another fanfic chapter!  
**

Hooray, for it was the last day of school, and everyone was ever so happy, well not for Zoe. Her nose was glued to the Music Club room door. "Why did summer have to come," She sighed, Sunil and Russell came up behind her, "Cheer up Zoe," SAID Sunil trying to cheer her up. Zoe turned her head around angrily, "How can I when I cant go to Music Club anymore, I mean you guys will miss it too right?" Sunil and Russell mumbled, "Yeah..I mean I guess, sure I'd miss it..." Zoe frowned at this and turned back around staring the door "Sigh I guess that this high school music thing is going to be over", Russell rolled his eyes, "Look Zoe its not like we're in some sort of musical or something," Then a sudden voice came to Russell, _Don't break the fourth walllll Russellllllll, I know where you liveeeeeeeeee…._Russell eyes shrunk, "Uh what..N-never mind just let just get to class," Russell said to himself walking away, still sort of scared. Buttercream skipped, "Yay ya yay! Last day of the coolio schoolio!" she jumped up and singed, "_I'm no fool, no sirree!_

_I'm gonna live to be 103_

_I play safe for you and me_

_'Cause I'm no fool!"_

She stood up and sang again,

"_Step up to the tub it ain't no disgrace__  
__just pull up your sleeves and get up in place then scoop up the water rub it on your face and go brrr,brrr,brrr pick up the soap now don't try to bluff work up a lather and when you got enough get your hands full of water ya snort and ya snuff and go brrr brrr brrr ya douse and souse ya rub and scrub ya sputter and splash all over the tub ya may be cold and wet when you're done but ya gotta admit it's good clean fun so splash all you like it ain't any trick as soon as you're through you'll feel mighty slick__  
__Wiggles: Bunch of old nanny goats ya make me sick going brrr,brrr,brrr"_

The fun loving bunny girl hoped around in the halls when she spotted Sugar Sprinkles, "Sugary bugary,, are you as well excited for the summer no bummer?" Suger strummed her guitar, "Yeah its gonna be niceee" she said in her chill voice, Zoe walked by, "Yeah I mean I et to go record full albums, and you as my groupie!" SP looked at her, "Uhh do you have a group?" Buttercream shook her head, "No, I don't but who cares?! Well see you later my bestie bo cestie!" She skipped away singing behind her, "_Hot and cold is just so intense, you put them together it just makes sense!" _Zoe saw that they we're excited for summer, she hated that. "How could they be sooo excited, when MUSIC CLUB IS COMING OT AN END?!" Pepper became annoyed at Zoe, "It's not ending..well kind of is but..it'll be back in the fall, so stop being such a diva," Pepper walked away from her. Zoe was flabbergasted, "UGH! Well I could do that that thing that Ed Edd and Eddy did on that one episode…" She thought, but remembers what happened at the end of the episode. Zoe sighed and went to her final class. Her friend came to her at the final recess, her friends we're becoming concerned about her so they came up with an idea "Zoe we know your upset but look, we can go to each other's houses and practice there," Minka suggested. "And we could also use Russell's garage!" Penny said, Russell looked at her, "What?" they laughed but then it was quiet for a moment, Zoe perked up and broke the silence, "Thanks guys, I know this summer will be a great one" and they finished the rest of the recess.

At the end of school, everyone practically flipped out of the doors, excitley waiting for the most awesome and Zoe went to find the rest of her friends, as they got into the bus, she didn't even think about looking back.

_**WELLLLLL YOU GUYS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS :U The songs that we're listed where not made by me, two of the songs were requested by guests, song lyric part of the song named "Summer" all rights go to Disney© and Frozen© The Sadly there will be no more chapters coming soon ;;, but there will be Belle the Ferret, The Pet Crew season 2 and a new fanfic :D**_

_**See you next time! 3**_

_LPS WORD OF THE WEEK!: _


End file.
